SU Shorts
by Omegathyst
Summary: Steven Universe shorts! About anything Steven Universe and is pretty much a bunch of one-shots that vary in length! Can be anything such as back stories, character's thoughts, original fusions, and the gems! Read and enjoy!
1. A Day with Opal and Stevonnie

**Happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

A woman with pale violet skin and four arms stood next to a girl with tan skin and dark curly brown hair.

"Stevonnie." the pale violet woman smiled gently. "What would you like to do today?"

"There are many things we can do, Opal." Stevonnie replied. "I'm still surprised Pearl and Amethyst agreed to fuse!"

"You could shoot things with your bow and arrow!" Stevonnie suggested. "Good idea, Steven!"

"It's still interesting how you two can think together." Opal added. "Since you can fuse with humans, there are so many combinations you can create!"

"I feel like this fusion thing is special between me and Steven." Stevonnie replied.

"Why didn't we all fuse as one person?" the 'Steven' in Stevonnie asked. With Connie replying, "Because we can't have what happened the first time we fused. We need a guardian to watch over us."

Stevonnie nodded, grimly remembering Keith and his advancing moves that scared her.

"Maybe we could dash along the Sky Spire and visit Steven Jr.?" Stevonnie then started thinking up more things. "And we can have a picnic!"

Opal put her top set of hands around her head and grimaced.

"Oh right, you can't eat. You'll disagree and unfuse..." Stevonnie frowned. "You don't have to eat, you can watch us eat..."

"How about a friendly battle?" Opal manged to say. "Your shield against my bow and arrow at the Sky Spire."

Stevonnie agreed and climbed on Opal's back. Opal and her went onto the Warp Pad and teleported to the Sky Spire.

* * *

Stevonnie had brought a small picnic basket of a sandwich and cheese puffs and set it down on a grassy ledge.

Stevonnie pulled out her shield and was surprised that it was slightly bigger then when it's just Steven pulling out his weapon. Opal pulled out a whip and lashed it at Stevonnie.

Stevonnie yelped at the sharp pain brought to her hand and saw Opal was struggling.

_It must be because Pearl disapproves of this battle, she thinks we can't handle it._

_We can prove her wrong, Steven_

Stevonnie threw her shield and it slashed Opal's ankle, she almost fell off the ledge they were fighting on.

Opal had a reassuring confidence and pulled out a spear and began fusing her two weapons together into a bow and arrow. She shot three arrows at Stevonnie and she blocked them all with her shield. Opal then threw a whip and it squeezed itself around Stevonnie, making her unable to move her arms.

"You're beat, Stevonnie." Opal said. "Give up."

"Never!" Stevonnie broke free of the whip and slammed Opal's head with the shield. She gasped and turned to a white blur, spitting out Pearl and Amethyst.

"We lost because you were being too careful!" Amethyst growled.

"No! We lost because...uh..." Pearl stammered.

"Yeah, it was your fault!" Amethyst growled. "Maybe you should've gone to the solo mission instead of Garnet so Stevonnie could battle Sugilite!"

"NO!" Pearl snapped. "You two would've killed them!"

"Stop!" Stevonnie turned into a white blur as well and spit out Steven and Connie.

"Sorry we made you fuse just so we could have fun as two fusions." Steven apologized. "Me and Connie thought it'd be cool."

"Don't feel bad, Pearl was just being a stick in the mud! That's all!" Amethyst gave a fake smile.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl snapped.

"I've got a great idea!" Connie said. "Steven, I think you could only fuse with me because you're half human! Perhaps you can make full-blooded gems and humans fuse by being the glue in the fusion!"

"You're right!" Steven smiled. "Now let's all fuse!"

"Not today." Pearl patted Steven. "There's been enough fusing for today."


	2. She's Beauty, She's Grace

Purple hair. Beautiful lips.

She could take what she had for better or for worse. She pushes her pale violet hair out of her other eye to embrace her appearance with both eyes. Then, she flips in the hair and in the brief second she is upside down looking at the same beauty in reverse.

She lands on both feet and pulls out her whip, she doesn't know why, she just does.

She doesn't need to fuse to look beautiful, she already is. She's beauty, she's grace, she's-

"AMETHYST!" Pearl snapped. "Let's go!"

The serenity fades, she remembers who she is: nothing more than a big mistake. She was lying to herself again.

"Coming." and with that, Amethyst leaves her trash-cluttered room with her whip in hand dragging on the floor.


	3. Bottom of the Ocean

She stared desperately at the oceans of Malachite's mind , she wanted out badly.

"LET ME OUT PLEASE!" She sobbed, she used to roar those words threateningly. But she cuts off sobbing more, she never thought that she would become so weak...and OK with it.

"Lapis...please...I just want to go home. How long has it been?" She whimpered.

She saw Lapis look down at her from the surface. The heartbreaking look of indifference at Jasper's pain.

"Now you know how I felt trapped on that stupid ship!" Lapis hissed. "Now you know how I felt in that mirror not being able to do anything!"

"I'm sorry!" Jasper sobbed. "I won't even go to Yellow Diamond, I'll leave everyone alone. Please!"

After one long minute, Lapis looked at her with dark eyes.

"Liar."

Jasper kept screaming and pleading for hours till she felt the chains on her wrists finally pull her back and slam her head deeper into the waters of Malachite's mind...


	4. First Meeting

Ruby pulled out her boxing glove and stared down her opponent, whom was a Jasper.

"Why do you always think you're stronger then any of the gems here?" Jasper barked in anger as she formed her crash helmet.

"Because your stupid weapon is a helmet!" Ruby snapped, swinging her boxing glove straight at Jasper.

_So many homeworld gems are watching, Yellow Diamond might be showing up! I cannot lose this battle! _

Jasper grabbed Ruby's other arm and swung her across the crystal-studded battlefield like a ragdoll.

"Reckless tiny gem! Y'know that Jaspers are stronger then Rubys and Sapphires!" Jasper laughed while Ruby was weakly getting up.

"S-Sapphires?" Ruby muttered under her breath. "Are they-"

"Do you sumbit defeat?" Jasper interrupted.

"No! I wanted to ask if-"

Jasper gave Ruby no time to answer as she lifted Ruby off the ground and shook her senseless whilst Ruby struggled to aim blows at the gem on her face.

After an hour of Ruby trying to beat Jasper, Ruby gave up. She didn't want to have to regenerate again.

_I should soon...my headband is all torn up from the battles I've done for dominance, Jasper must have a lot of Gem-mates from all the battles she's won._

Ruby spotted a medium sized black gem with a long black dress and poofy black hair walk away unamused of the battles.

"Um, so I guess none of us are impressive to you?" Ruby asked. She and the black gem were the only ones still there.

"Star Sapphires built, they don't fight" the gem replied.

"Are you one of the Sapphires Jasper was talking about?" Ruby asked.

"No, whole different species." And with that, Star Sapphire left.

* * *

Ruby found a Sapphire and fought her till she lost and went to her gem.

_That Sapphire was full of spirit...she would make a great Gem-mate._

After a while, Ruby finally regenerated and she looked to the Sapphire that beated her.

"You watched out for my gem, thank you."


	5. Follower

Made to serve, made to please...

Made to follow.

Pearl had no chance to express individuality on home-planet, any attempts were hopeless.

That is, until she met Rose Quartz.

She did not want Pearl to serve her, but to work _alongside her. _Amazingly, the two ideas were much more different from each other.

She was even general in the war, even fusions were created in the war determined to stop the home world gems.

But before then, they had fused.

Of course Rose took the lead, Pearl followed.

They netherless created a beautiful fusion: Rainbow Quartz, and amazed their fellow rebel gems.

Of course, most of them were gone now.

She was the only one left beside Ruby and Sapphire, who were both fused.

_"I will serve you Rose, till the end of time." Pearl said with sparkling eyes._

_"Not serve." Rose traced a line down Pearl's arm with her thumb. "Love."_

_Pearl's heart raced heavily, her blue eyes widened as both their faces were covered in Rose's big hair when she-_

Pearl woke up from the dream, and snapped at herself for being so stupid.

Even if they did have a thing, it didn't matter. She dated Greg and many other men right in front of her, like it didn't matter.

And when it didn't work out with them, Rose would go back to her.

Pearl dare not thought the pink gem had any flaws, even though everyone else knew that.

She didn't care.

She would always follow.


	6. Peridot's Log

_Peridot's POV__(takes place several months after Too Far)_

Start log

Hello, Homeworld. This is the last entry you will be able to get ahold of. I have an entry and I have decided that I will fully cooperate with who I use to call the enemy.

If you didn't tell from the last logs, I tried my hardest not to want to be part of their "family." As I said before, to be in a group with an independent Pearl, a fusion, and a hybrid was unspeakable to me.

But there was a member not from any of those that intrigued me: a quartz gem.

You Homeworld gems may have heard of her as the runt from the Kindergarten, but I have mustered up enough courage...well, in this recording, to say that she is much more than that.

I have learned of many different things on this planet, including the true meaning of love.

The love on Earth appears to be unconditional, unlike Homeworld where it's based off strength and skill.

I am smaller than most of the gems, yet the treat me the same. Amethyst has truly been an amazing partner, and the time we fused will be one I will never forget.

I am staying here regardless of Earth's fate. And I can now confirm why.

I am in love with Amethyst.

End log.


	7. Mistletoe Gems

**Longer short and Christmas special**  
_Peridot's POV_

I had tried the ritual of "sleep", preferably with lots of long-cloths on me to block out the cold steadily pouring in the door crack. Thanks to the cold season on this miserable planet.

_CRASH!_

"_It's__ happening!" _I cried instinctively, bolting to the 'bathroom.'

"Peridot wait!" Steven gasped, running over to me. "It's Pearl."

"Oh she died?" I asked dryly. "My condolences."

"No! She's cutting down the Christmas tree." Steven explained.

"A _what _tree?" I muttered.

"Christmas? Best holiday of the year?" Steven asked.

The Steven proceded to explain the "Christmas" and it had many details, something about a fat man that stalks you while you're sleeping, and a bunch of other details that didn't matter till I saw..._it._

It looked like one of the leafs all over this planet, but it had a red bow at the top.

"What is that?" I asked. "Does it _explode?"_

"Nope, it's a mistletoe." Steven explained. "Remember how humans that love each other kiss?"

"Yes..." my face immediately flushed, remembering _who _I wanted to do the "kissing" with...

"Well, if two are both under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." Steven explained.

I immediately felt intimate warmth spread throughout my body. Kiss, with _her? _Under the mistletoe?

"Peridot, you look like I told you that cookies fall from the sky." Steven laughed.

"Oh um, just the holiday spirit?" I lied as the vivid images of _her _kissing me came to life.

"I gotta go." I whispered as my gem started glowing.

I closed the bathroom door and felt _overwhelmingly _hot, why did _she _always get me feeling like this?

I felt I needed to use that mistletoe, getting both of us under there shouldn't be hard right?

* * *

"Hey Peri."

"H-Hey Amethyst." I stammered. "What is...up?"

"The ceiling." Amethyst joked with junk food in her mouth.

Peridot gave a small and nervous laugh, and looked at the mistletoe warily.

"Hey, Amethyst...wanna...um..."

Amethyst smiled and raised her eyes at her.

"Mmm, nevermind." Peridot mumbled.

"If you have nothing to do, Garnet's baking cookies." Amethyst explained. "You could help her."

"What are _you _doing?" Peridot asked. "I'd, um, would like _very_ much to help you with that."

"Eating junk food and watching Christmas movies." Amethyst explained. "The other Crystal Gems should be ready to after they're done."

_Hopefully, _I thought to myself. _They take their precious time._

* * *

It seems like the other clods were taking their time, but unfortunately my talk with the purple gem was small until my eyes caught the plate of sugar cookies near the mistletoe.

_Now._

I got up and looked at Amethyst on the couch, who was watching the movie still.

"Amethyst?" I called her. "I'm not sure what this cookie is."

"They should all be sugar cookies, Peri." Amethyst replied.

"Um...look at this one." I panicked slightly.

Amethyst got up steadily and walked over to the plate right below the mistletoe and shrugged.

"Looks just like a sugar cookie."

"Ah, yes." I whispered, my eyes straight on the mistletoe. She was _finally _under there.

"_Amethyst..." _I whispered, my knees weak.

"Hmmm?" Amethyst asked, her eyes wide and unaware.

"Ummm...look up." Peridot replied.

Amethyst looked up and her eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't read.

"So who does the kissing, nerd?" Amethyst joked, although I caught nervousness in her voice as well.

"May I?" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead, Peri." Amethyst whispered.

I tried gathering my little knowledge of kissing and was afraid almost of disappointing the dear Quartz I've grown to love as more than a friend.

I lightly placed my hands around Amethyst's head and moved her down towards me.

"Want me to help?" Amethyst asked softly, our lips inches apart. "I'm a _pretty_ good kisser."

"Yes please." I gasped.

I felt like falling, but Amethyst wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed me.

I gripped her hair and felt the pressure on my feet fade away as Amethyst lifted me up.

"Such a cute _nerd." _Amethyst snickered endearingly. "Oh look~"

I looked down at her glowing gem and felt light from my head.

_"Holy stars!" _I gasped, jumping into Amethyst's hair.

"Not ready for fusion, Peri?" Amethyst teased.

"N-No." I stammered.

"Ready for lots of teasing?" Amethyst asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Get your eyes out of my hair and see for yourself."

I did so and saw Pearl and Garnet looking, the latter covering the Steven's eyes.

"Hi..." I whispered.


	8. The Service of Pearls

The Jasper looked upon the army of Pearls and frowned. _Another_year had passed and no pink pearls were found in the ground.

Blues, yellows, whites, many others for other gems, but no pink.

_Pink__ Diamond __can't__ get just any pearl._

"Stupid defective trash!"

The Jasper looked and saw once again the other Pearls shoving the defective oval-pearl around. The defective one released it's weapon and pointed it at the others.

_It __would__ be an insult to __bring__ that thing to Pink Diamond. Maybe __it's__ about time __I__ take it up to Pink Diamond to break it._

"Defective one!"

The oval-pearl flinched and looked at the Jasper hesitantly.

"To Pink Diamond's. _Now."_

The oval-pearl nodded and followed the Jasper till they made it to a tall gem with a white dress.

"Pink Diamond. I've brought a defective pearl for breaking."

"That's the first defective Pearl in my premises." The voice hissed.

"I know, I can hardly believe it myself." The Jasper panicked. "But you can destroy her, and no one would speak a peep of her again."

The oval-pearl was now in the corner of their diamond's room.

_I would become practically non-existent, but __it'd__ put an __end__ to the bullying from __every__ gem. I need to accept this with dignity._

The oval-pearl passed unflinching by the Jasper and stood before the tall diamond.

"Go." Pink Diamond growled at the Jasper. She flinched and took off.

The pearl was about to speak when she heard a silly laugh erupt from the diamond.

"Pink Diamond?" The pearl whispered.

"I just _love _when I put up such a fake act and they take me so _seriously!" _Pink Diamond laughed. "Don't you?"

"Yes, my Diamond." The defective Pearl replied, not even knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh, such a card! Come here, I'll explain." The Diamond giggled. "And while you're at it, call me _Rose Quartz."_

The Pearl sat by her and was told she'd be treated much better than the Pearls outside. She was extremely grateful for Pink Diamond sparing her life.

"Thank you, my _Rose Quartz!" _Pearl squealed. "May I hug you?"

"No need to ask." Rose replied, holding out her arms. "And only Rose Quartz, we are equal."

Pearl felt she was being treated better than any Pearl could _imagine. _And she was unbelievably happy.


	9. President Universe

**Has a theme of intimacy/jokes**

Connie had always fantasized being President. She enjoyed setting up pillow forts with Steven and calling it the White House at his place.

The Crystal Gems have made their imagination much more fun, with Amethyst shape-shifting into the Pardoned Turkey or Pearl pretending to be the secretary.

One night, Connie started dreaming, which was definitely fun too...

_Connie __and __Steven__ were President and First Boy, as they were __oddly__ only a bit older in this dream._

_Connie had ushered the servants away and the door shut._

_Suddenly, her and Steven were at __each__ other kissing. The sparks feeling like wildfire__._

_He unexpectedly growled and __pinned__ her, even though it was __unlike__ Steven, Connie loved the sudden change in attitude, like __he__ just had to have her._

_She felt __likewise__ and she threw the sheet over the two._

_Until she realized __the__ sheet was Amethyst in sheet form._

"Ah!" Connie gasped, waking up.

_What a weird dream! However it __does__ give me an idea..._

...

Steven gasped with happiness when he saw the White House on the beach, only it was...purple?

"Like it?" Connie asked. "I thought it'd be too much of a challenge, but Amethyst said it was easy!"

"Hurry, get inside me already!" Amethyst laughed.

Connie winced at her joke but her door(literal mind you) was wide open leading to the copied rooms of the White House.

Steven seemed to have not noticed said inappropriate joke and ran in.

"Connie, you coming?" Steven asked.

"Yes Steven!" Connie replied, thinking that if they went into the huge bedroom, if Amethyst would notice anything...


	10. Manipulated

**Contains themes of abuse and manipulation.**

"Pearl, you have to accept that Rose is gone. That's what she'd want."

Pearl ignored Garnet as she was spread out on the grass outside the temple, refusing to go in to that monster called "Greg" and the human hybrid baby that replaced her former lover.

_I __don't__ have to get __over__ Rose, __it's__ only been five __months__since__Steven__was__ born! __It's__ too soon!_

Pearl suddenly hatched an idea that involved the naive purple quartz that loved shapeshifting so much.

* * *

"Amethyst, can I come in please?"

"Um sure, P." Amethyst said as Pearl walked in her room acting nicer than usual.

"Do you miss Rose?" Pearl asked her.

"Of...of course I do." Amethyst muttered. "Why?"

"I thought of a way for both of us to feel better, but it'll require you to shapeshift into her." Pearl admitted.

Amethyst stared at Pearl with an empty gaze like this wasn't something she wanted to do.

Pearl didn't care about consent, at this point she wanted Rose Quartz and she didn't care how she was going to get her.

She pulled out her spear and pointed it at Amethyst's gem.

"Don't make me ask _again." _Pearl growled, then her gaze softened. "Amethyst, I'm just trying to help you. _Please?"_

Amethyst looked terrified and didn't even waste a second to shapeshift into the former leader of the Crystal Gems.

_"Rose." _Pearl whispered dreamily. "It's you again."

Pearl tossed her spear aside and put her finger on Amethyst's lips, implying she didn't want her to speak or it'd kill the mood.

Amethyst didn't want to speak anyway, she felt way too uncomfortable to speak as Pearl pressed her body against Amethyst's shapeshifted one.

Pearl kissed Amethyst passionately, moaning into her mouth. Amethyst wanted to push Pearl away, but felt powerless.

She didn't want this, this was the last thing she wanted only five months after Rose left them. She _hated _this.

No, she couldn't do it. Amethyst finally shoved Pearl off of her and pulled out her whip and held it over Pearl threateningly.

"Amethyst, let's not get carried away." Pearl laughed nervously, to which Amethyst growled angrily.

"Get the _muck_ out my room. _Now."_ Amethyst growled. "You have three seconds."

Pearl was out of the room in a heartbeat and Amethyst buried herself in a pile of trash to hide in case Pearl tried to come back. She shapeshifted back into her normal form and cried.

This would be even harder than she thought.


	11. I Need You

**After Crack the Whip**

Peridot ran frantically towards the beach having just heard catastrophic roars in the direction of the temple and stopped at the beach and gasped when she saw her love interest collapsed there.

_"AMETHYST!" _Peridot screamed, she dashed down the hill leading the beach and tripped sending her flying down the hill landing face first onto the sand.

She ignored the impact and got back on her feet and ran over to Amethyst and nudged her.

"Amethyst? You can't be dead or you'd be shattered, so _say_ _something!"_ Peridot snapped.

"Be with Lapis, Peri."

"...what?" Peridot said completely dumbfounded.

"If you saw what happened back there you'd be with her in a heartbeat. She can fly and kick any gem's butt with _water. _Freaking water." Amethyst growled, looking up at Peridot. "I'm defective remember? I can't fight! _I'M USELESS!"_

"Lapis is as cold as ice, it's difficult just being her roommate." Peridot pointed out. "Amethyst, I had a different mindset then. I was convinced power made you more desirable."

"But did you prove me wrong! I love you more than the most invincible Diamond." Peridot blushed heavily as she confessed her love to Amethyst. "You may not feel it, but I need you more than you know."

"..."

"I'm sorry I'm just gonna-"

Amethyst got up and pulled Peridot into a huge hug. Peridot kissed Amethyst's cheek and looked at her beautiful purple face.

"Please stay with us Amethyst." Peridot whispered. "I love you."


	12. Buffy and Snoopy Adventures 1

**Homeworld**

"Okay you five, Blue Diamond wants me to teach you all how to fly fast and efficiently for the upcoming Gem War."

There were five Lapis Lazulis and one Jasper. Since it took too long to address each one by their facet and cut, Blue Diamond decided to give all participants of the war nicknames. The Jasper teaching the Lazulis was referred to as Buffy and her gemstone was on her right arm.

The Lazulis were: Snoopy, gem on her nose, Crash, gem on her left foot, Bubbles, gem on her neck, Flipsy, gem on her right hand, and Brainy, with her gem on her forehead.

"Are you serious?" Flipsy growled. "How are any of us supposed to fly normally? Our gem would have to be on our back!"

"According to Homeworld statistics, for every Lapis Lazuli with a gem on her back, there are 999 Lapis Lazulis with their gems placed elsewhere." Brainy explained. "In short, this is ridiculous."

"C'mon guys! We can do it! I believe in us!" Bubbles cheered.

"Um, OK?" Crash hesitated before a pair of water wings sprouted from her foot gem. She gave a squeal of shock as she was launched in the air upside down and she flew that way till her head bumped into a wall and her foot plummeted down taking her with.

"See? How's Crash ever going to fly normally? Her gem's on her foot!" Flipsy snapped. "It's not like I'm going to do any better!"

"Either way, I want the rest of you to try as well before we go any further." Buffy explained. "Starting with you Flipsy."

Flipsy cursed under her breath before wings sprouted from her hand and she stretched her hand out as she flew up.

"*Huff* my arm is getting...*huff* tired." Flipsy panted as she struggled to stay in the air. "I...gotta..."

Flipsy let her arm down and with that so did her wings, sending her falling as well.

Bubbles's gem faced downward when she tried to fly sending her falling almost right away. Brainy tried showing off causing her to slamming her face into a pillar sending her falling as well.

Snoopy flew clumsily but was the only one to land on her feet. Her water wings withdrew back to her nose gem and she gave a wink in Buffy's direction.

Buffy blushed and looked to make sure the other Lazulis were OK.

**Several days later**

"I've seen giving multiple Lapis Lazulis to one teacher was a bad idea." Blue Diamond announced. "Since there are much more quartz gems than Lazulis, every Lazuli will be specially trained by one Quartz. When I call your name, decide which Lazuli you'll train or keep training."

After several hundred names, Blue Diamond called Buffy. Two Quartz already picked Brainy and Flipsy to mentor, but Buffy already knew who she was going to pick.

"Snoopy."

The Lazuli walked to Buffy's side and held her hand, making Buffy blush a second time.

"I expect our time together to be..." Snoopy used her nose wings to levitate herself and whisper in Buffy's ear. "..._Delightful."_

Buffy gave a small gasp and felt her whole body shivered. Snoopy gave a cute giggle and clumsily flew off.

_She's__ going to be the death of me __isn't__ she?_


	13. Future Matchmaker Zoltron

Steven had been telling people's futures for five days now from later in the morning to early in the evening. Despite how boring it got in the slower times of the day, he was determined to finish his punishment.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Connie and he wanted to call out to her, but Mr. Smiley made it clear not to reveal his true identity in public when he's Zoltron so he stayed still.

Connie looked at him and walked up to him with two quarters in her hand, she placed one quarter in the slot.

"Um, will there ever be a prequel or sequel to the Spirit Morph series?" Connie asked.

"Oh! Um...Zoltron thinks anything is possible!" Steven answered her, she smiled and put another quarter in.

"Um..." Connie blushed and looked to make sure there was no one else around. "Will Steven and I ever get married?"

Steven blushed as well and for a moment he was awkwardly silent.

"Z-zoltron says th-that...it is _very _likely in your future!" Steven stammered, he started sweating and he hoped that Connie didn't notice. But her eyes widened and she smirked as she took a hidden third quarter from her pocket and put it in.

"Is that you Steven?" Connie asked.

"U-uh...Z-zoltron only answers questions in the future!" Steven protested.

Connie put her hands on Steven's cheeks and kissed him right on the lips. Steven put his hands on Connie's shoulders and kissed her back, but pulled away to look behind her. Fortunately there was nobody around.

"I gotta keep being Zoltron right now Connie." Steven whispered, their faces still close. "But I'll see you after I'm done OK?"

"Okay _Zoltron."_ Connie joked. She gave Steven a peck on the cheek before leaving. Steven internally cheered and he couldn't help but do a little dance before he stopped and waited for the day to be over.


	14. Rupphire First Christmas

**Christmas special**

It had been several weeks since the events of _Three __Gems__ and a Baby._ After Pearl and Amethyst took the baby named Steven upstairs. Garnet brought two presents to the decorative Christmas rug and defused into Ruby and Sapphire.

"So how does this Christmas thing work again? Do we fight for all the presents?" Ruby asked excitedly.

_"No. _You open the gift I gave you and I open the gift you got me." Sapphire explained before nudging a gift box to her. "Here."

Ruby opened it and it was a pair of maroon mittens.

"Just so you don't accidentally melt something in the Temple again." Sapphire smiled sweetly. She took the box Ruby gave her and it felt so light that she thought for a split second that there was nothing in the box at all.

With more curiosity, Sapphire opened the box and pulled out a shiny blue gem necklace.

"Don't worry, they're not real Sapphires." Ruby reassured her girlfriend. She then walked behind Sapphire and put the necklace around her neck when they heard the oven beep. "Oh! That must be the cookies. Thank-"

Sapphire turned her head to face Ruby and softly kissed her. When she pulled away she had a hunch that Ruby was blushing even though her skin was already red. When their faces drew closer they melded into one as Garnet wearing the beautiful necklace and the mittens.

It was truly a wonderful first Christmas.


	15. Buffy and Snoopy Adventures 2

Several months after Buffy began her one-on-one training with Snoopy, something crazy happened when a Sapphire came to Blue Diamond: a Ruby and the Sapphire accidentally fused! Buffy had witnessed the whole thing but Snoopy wasn't there because an Agate was evaluating the training progress of the Lazulis.

What surprised Buffy was that she didn't do anything. She just stood there in awe of the new gem in front of her. She immediately felt guilty afterwards for ever thinking of that horrible display as anything but a crime.

But she couldn't stop thinking about it, and in the days that followed the thoughts would become overwhelming when she was training Snoopy. What would they even look like..._together? _The thought of them being one sent jolts throughout her body. She was lost in her own thoughts when Snoopy nudged Buffy and spooked her.

"Ah!" Buffy gasped before she noticed Snoopy behind her.

"Why have ya been on edge recently Buff-buff?" Snoopy asked, nuzzling Buffy's shoulder with her gem nose. "Aren't Quartzes supposed to be fierce and fearless? The slightest touch has gotten you fussing!"

Snoopy's flirting _definitely _wasn't helping with the situation. This was wrong.

"I can't get all...close with you personally. Our loyalties are to Blue Diamond." Buffy tried to explain. "Um...time to start flying training again and this time-"

"Is it because you don't _like _me? I feel like after all these feelings I've been expressing to you that you would've told me by now." Snoopy frowned with hurt and Buffy flinched and held Snoopy's face in her big hand.

"That's n-not true..." Buffy admitted with a big blush. "How we feel for each other...if we act on it we're no better than the Ruby and the Sapphire I told you about."

"Well what they did sounds _awesome _in my opinion." Snoopy said shamelessly. "I _bet _you've thought about us that way haven't you?"

"What way?" Buffy laughed dismissively, but she knew that Snoopy _knew _and Snoopy looked Buffy's green eyes with her lavender ones.

Was this it? Was Buffy going to give up all that she's lived for this Lapis that she met only several months ago? Grape or Violet wouldn't do this with their Lazulis Brainy and Flipsy, they were _loyal_ Amethysts. And here Buffy was, on the verge of giving in to the images in her head.

"Don't be scared Buffy..." Snoopy whispered lovingly, rubbing Buffy's face with her hands. "Come on, how about while all the Quartzes are busy, we fuse just for a minute? See how it feels?"

"O-okay." Buffy and Snoopy's gems were alright glowing bright when Snoopy kissed Buffy and their bodies melded into a Malachite with a Blue Diamond suit, four eyes(top pair green, bottom pair violet), two arms, and a extremely tall figure that immediately alarmed the fusion in fear that someone would see her from far away.

"Oh no!" The Malachite stopped standing and got on her knees to prevent anyone from seeing her, but she was certain someone would've noticed by now.

_Wait, I love __being__ me! Why should I be ashamed? __I'll__ show my __face__ to __Blue__ Diamond!_

Perhaps Buffy and Snoopy's combined feelings brought newfound confidence in the Malachite because she stood back up on her two feet and sprinted to the tent where Blue Diamond and her Pearl was at and stood before the two. Blue Diamond looked horrified and got up.

_"What is the meaning of this?!" _Blue Diamond snarled.

"I'm..." _Boopy? Snuffy? _"I'm Snuffalina the Malachite, and I'm a fusion of _love!"_

"I'm Sunblaze the Opal and I am _also _a fusion of love!"

Snuffalina looked behind her to see a pale red Opal that looked like a fusion between a Carnelian and a Pearl. Snuffalina was pleasantly surprised to see several different fusions join her. Garnet's existence sparked a movement.

"We're leaving you." Snuffalina spat. "We're joining the Rebellion so we can be who we want to be and think what we want to think."

The other fusions howled and yelled slurs at Blue Diamond before leaping off the arena and onto land before sprinting away to find Rose with Snuffalina joining them.

Rose and Pearl looked at the fusions with wonder and welcomed them with open arms. Snuffalina and the other fusions were greeted by other Rebellion gems and she was amazed by their instant hospitality and the certainty that she _made_the right decision.

It was no longer about the adventures of Buffy and Snoopy.

It was about the Story of Snuffalina.

**Several part spinoff story about Snuffalina will be published sometime.**


End file.
